Legend Of Zelda Four Swords- Quest For WTF! Part 1
by ScarredWarrior15
Summary: What happens when The Four kids of the Four Swords Legend- Green,Red,Vio and Blue go on a quest for WTF! They will meet new faces including- Samus,Navi and more! Very VERY funny! Lots of THIS IS SPARTA! Greatt for laughs! Please read? *Gives bambi eyes*


Legend Of Zelda Four Swords- The Quest For WTF?!

Summary- The Four Sword Links- Vio,Red,Blue and Green are going on a Quest For WTF?!

Along the way they will meet Samus,Navi And More! Plus a gay old man.

Will the four links turn gay and rape eachother?

What will happen? Read to find out!

Chapter 1- This is SPAARRRTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
One peaceful day in a village the four links were eating food intil red link stood up, went over to a random dude and screamed This is SPAAAAAAAARRRRTAAAAAA! In his face. The man took out a sword and had a sword fight with Red all the while Red was screaming this is sparta! Towards the end of the fight the random dude blew up.

*Red walks over to Blue*

"THIS IS SPAAAAAAARRRRTAAAAAA!" Red screams kicking Blue down the pit of sparta.

"THIS IS SPARTA!" Red screams kicking Green down a pit.

"THIS IS SPARTA!" Red screams throwing himslef down the pit.

Chapter 2- Everything on the ground is not always food.

"Hey look a brown plop of food on the ground!" Blue said walking over and picking up the brown thing.

"It smells yummy." Blue says shoving the pile of plop in his mouth.

"U- Uhh.. I think tha- that is shit." Green said.

"THIS IS SPAARTAA!" Red said kicking Green in the balls.

"Go eat your own brown plop!" Red says.

"But its po-" Green starts.

"THIS IS SPAARTA!" Red screams kicking Green in the face blasting him to the moon.

"Was that realy necessary?" Blue questions.

"THIS IS SPARTA!" Red yells punching Blue in the stomach causing him to vomit the brown shit that he ate 5 secounds ago.

"THIS IS SPARTA!" Red yells kicking Blue into space.

"NO! THIS IS PATRICK!" Red yells putting himself in a cannon and flying into outerspace.

Chapter 3- If it costs money its not free.

"Hey look a sign that says pay 594383 rupees for free weapon!" Red yells stealing the free weapon and getting sparta kicked into the moon.

"FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIK BIETCH." Blue yells kicking the crazie old hobo lady that kicked Red into space to hell.

"FRIENDSHIT IS MAGIK BIETCH!" Blue yells kicking green in the balls.

"MAWH BALLZ ARE MAGIK BITCH!" Green yells as his balls point a pistol at Blue and blow his head off.

"MAWH DIK IS MAGIK BIETCH!" Green yells triumphtly patting his balls.

Chapter 4- I like Wafflez,Piez and Cookiez!

"Hey Green." Red says.

"Yeah?" Green says.

"Look up Friendship is magic Bitch on Youtube!" Red says.  
"Why?" Green asks.

"Because I like Wafflez Piez and Cookiez!" Red says.

"THIS IS SPARTA!" Blue says kicking a hobo.

"STOPTHAT." The hobo says.

"OK BITCH THAT DOESNT LIKE BANANA'S BECAUSE YOUR GONNA FIND SOME BANANA'S ON THE MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN!" Blue yells kicking the Hobo to the mooooooooooooooooooon.

"Is that why?" Green asks.

"Exactly." Red says.

"THIS IS MADNESS!" Green says.

"Madness." Red repeats.

"THIS IS MADNESS!" Green says.

"Madness." Red repeats.

"THIS IS MADNESS!" Green yells.

"Madness." Red says.

"THIS IS MADNESS!" Green says.

"Madness?" Red asks.

"Madness." Green answers.

"THIS IS SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRTTTTTTTAAAA AAA!" Red screams in Green's face sparta-kicking him to the moon.

"Go live with the bitch that doesn't like banana's ON THE MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONN!" Red yells.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the moon.

"This is madness!" The bitch says.

"I LIKE MY LITTLE PONY." A grandpa says.

"How did HE get here?" The bitch asks.

"THIS IS PATRICK!" Green says,

"Ok bitch that doesn't like banana's go shove bananana's up your ass ON THE EAAARRTHH!" The grandpa says sparta-kicking Green to the earth, Where he lands in a volcano and melts to death.

"This is madness!" The bitch says.

"THIS IS MY LITTLE PONY BITCH THAT DOESN'T LIKE BANANA'S!" The grandpa says My-Little-Pony-kicking The bitch to earth.

"GO EAT MY LITTLE PONIES ON THE EAAAAAAAAAAAAAARTHHH MWHAHAHAHAHHAA" The grandpa says.

"I DON'T LIEK YU." A rainbow unicorn says sparta-kicking the grandpa to hell.

"GO PLAY WIETH UR LITTLE UNICORNS IN HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" The pony says.

"BEEEEEEEEEEEE-YEETCHH!" The pony says.

*Grandpa appears on earth*

"OK BITCH THAT DON'T LIEK BANANAZ CUZ UR BOUT TO GO BANANAZ ON THE MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" The grandpa says kicking everybody to the moooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon!

The end of part 1.


End file.
